


Fantasy

by DavidVersace17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidVersace17/pseuds/DavidVersace17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of How Stiles & Jackson Fell in Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinkin' About You

 After the whole kanima situation Jackson finally became a werewolf like he initially set out to be. He has Lydia to thank for that, and also Scott who against all odds didn't give up on him. Jackson has come to be a nice person now that he has a pack, somewhere to belong, and people who love and care about him, a group of friends he likes to call, Family. 

Stiles is currently sitting in chemistry class, its the first day of school after the summer, nobodies there yet cause its way early, but Stiles couldn't sleep all night because he couldn't stop thinkin' about a certain _somebody,_ so he decided to wait in his first period class, according to his timetable. Pretty lame but theres nothing else he can do. He decides to play Kim Kardashian's game on his iPhone to pass the time, nobody was around anyway, so he didn't have to worry about anyone judging him about what he secretly loved to play. As Stiles continued to play on his iPhone he thought about how great his summer was, spending time with the pack, going to the beach a lot, going to amusement parks, camping, but getting closer with Jackson and actually getting to know him was what made Stiles really happy. Over the time he bonded with Jackson, Stiles developed a crush on his former bully. Stiles thought to himself "what chance would a loser like me have to get somebody as hot as Jackson to ever like me!?, he probs doesn't even like guys, ughhhh what was I even thinking developing a crush on him". It was 8:20am, which meant class was about to start in 10 mins. More and more students started showing up, as Stiles watched kids piling into the classroom, Scott, Allison, Erica, Danny, and Jackson also entered the room to Stiles' surprise, he didn't think he'd actually have anyone he knew be in this class, but thankfully he did now. They all Greeted Stiles and Scott immediately sat next to his best friend, while Allison and Erica sat at the table behind them, and Jackson and Danny at the table next to Scott and Stiles. 

Harris finally showed up, he went on about what they would be doing for the rest of the semester and safety etc, etc. Class was coming to an end, Harris was finally done explaining all of the boring stuff Stiles and everyone had to listen to, and then Harris announced "I will also be choosing your lab partner for each of you". Everyone let out a sigh of disappointment, hoping they'd get to work with their friends, instead of being paired with a random person. As Harris was reading out lab partners, Scott turned to Stiles and said "hey, maybe we'll accidentally get paired together", "yeah right.... like that would ever happen, Harris totally hates us and probably made damn sure we don't work together" Stiles said. Harris was still reading out names "Allison & Erica, Danny & Scott, and Stiles & Jackson".  When Stiles heard that he was paired with Jackson he felt kinda nervous and happy at the same time. He looked over at Jackson, who apparently decided to look his way to, Jackson just gave him a warm smile and Stiles smiled back at him.  Harris continued "As of tomorrow you will be sitting next to your assigned partners, you will each work together on all assignments and projects I give to you throughout the course, and no, I am not going to switch any partners for any reason, you will simply learn to get along" he said looking at Stiles.

Class ended and as everyone was leaving the classroom Jackson came up to Stiles " Hey Stilinski, I know you wanted to be partners with Scott, but I hope your ok that Harris assigned me as your partner?" "Ya man why wouldn't i be?, I'm glade we're partners, least we'll be hanging out a lot more, which means I get to ride in your porshe more often" he said while smirking, Jackson just gave a small laugh while shaking his head, "You are a piece of work Stilinski, you know that". Both boys headed off to their next class, Stiles couldn't help but feel happy and warm inside knowing he'd be spending a lot of time with Jackson from now on, which on the other hand wasn't really helping with the fact he had a crush on him that he shouldn't have. Stiles thought to himself "maybe its fate, I'll just have to wait and see how things work out, maybe Jackson will reciprocate his feelings and maybe he'll want to date me, then we'll fall in love, and become boyfriends". Okay so maybe Stiles was getting ahead of himself with his crazy fantasy, but he thought "it might be a crazy fantasy, but everybody has one, so why can't I".

 


	2. Piece of Me

 The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, after Bio, Stiles had Math with Lydia, which he was thankful for cuz she's a genius and could help him anytime he'd need it. Lunch was Stiles' favourite because the pack could be together. After lunch he had history and afterwords english with none other than Mr. Team Captain himself, Jackson. Hmm two class' with his fave hottie...guess things were finally going his way for once.

Stiles was getting his stuff from his locker getting ready to head home when Scott came up to him, "Hey Stiles wanna catch a movie later tonight?"

"let me guess, Allison's busy, otherwise you wouldn't be asking me, am I right?" 

Scott rolled his eyes "fine.... yes she's busy so I thought since we haven't chilled in a while, I thought we could use some bro time"

"haha ok only if your buying"

Scott let out a sigh "deal"

"hell yeah" Stiles said excitedly.

 

Stiles and Scott were coming out of the movie theatre after watching "Lets Be Cops"

"dude, that movie was hilarious" Scott said 

"yeah man, and Nina Dobrev was reallyyy hottt!!!" Stiles replied

"you just wanted to watch that movie cuz she's in it didn't you?" Scott asked

"maybe......." Stiles said looking away from Scott"

"Ha I thought so!, and I bet your gonna rewatch all the Vampire Diaries seasons till the new one premieres next month eh?" Scott asked pointedly 

"you know it Scotty" 

"haha of course. anyway Im gonna go grab some dinner to take to my mom cuz she's working late at the hospital, I'll catch you later" Scott said heading towards his motorcycle.

Stiles waved "See ya Scott" he watched as Scott sped off into the distance.

 

Stiles was making his way towards his jeep when a group of guys were passing him and he wasn't paying attention when one of the four guys triped him as they passed him.

"haha what a loser" "hahaha whatta faggot" the jerks said while they all laughed.

"What the fuck is your guys' problem!!?? You fucking assholes should grow the hell up!" Stiles yelled.

the four group of guys turned around "what did you just call me?" one of the group members asked

"I called you all assholes!!" Stiles yelled back "got a problem with that bro? huh? you want a piece of me?" Stiles was not gonna take their shit, it was time he stood up for himself and stopped letting people walk all over him.

"you shoulda kept walking loser" the group of guys were standing in front of Stiles now, "haha watch me kick this losers ass guys" the leader of the group said to his pals while looking back, as he turned around Stiles took a swing at his jaw, the bully went a few steps back trying to keep his balance, "thats it loser, your going down" he went and threw a few punches at Stiles, "aint so tough now eh loser?" "hey guys come get a piece of this loser" the rest of the gang were heading closer to him to throw a few punches of their own at Stiles.

Stiles didnt think he could beat four guys, he kinda regretted not just ignoring them in the first place, cuz now he's just gonna get the shit beaten out of him.

Just as the other group members were getting closer and the leader about to throw another punch, Stiles closed his eyes, but no punch came, he opened his eyes and saw Jackson had grabed the guys arm.

Jackson twisted the guys arm till there was a cracking sound, breaking the guys arm, and as the guy screamed Jackson threw a punch sending the guy flying onto the windshield of a parked car. 

"Now unless you fuckers also want a piece of me, I suggest you bitches get the fuck outta here before I make you all wish you were never born" Jackson yelled as his eyes glowed a bright sapphire blue, & with claws and fangs elongated.

The gang members ran away terrified at what they just witnessed.

Jackson turned around to look at Stiles "Are you okay?"

Stiles just ran up to Jackson and hugged him tight.

Jackson surprised at the action, decided to hug him tight too. 

"your okay now, I got you, do you want me to take you home?" Jackson asked softly

Jackson felt Stiles nod followed by a sniffle as if Stiles was crying. 

Stiles didn't notice when he started crying but he was glade Jackson was there to hold him tight, he felt protected and safe, no one ever stood up for him like this before, it really made stiles feel special.

"I'm glade your here Jackson, if you didnt come along... they.... they.... would've....." Stiles stuttered while still sobbing

"Shhhh its okay, I've got you, I will always be here for you Stiles" Jackson said to him soothingly while holding him and rubbing his back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Before the Goodbye

 Stiles was in Jackson's Porsche heading home, he wasn't crying anymore, but Jackson could tell by Stiles' look that he still wasn't in the best mood. 

"Hey maybe some music will cheer you up" Jackson suggested, turning on the radio.

"All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor came on.

Stiles had formed a smile on his face. "I'm guessing you like this song eh?" Jackson asked.

"Ya I love it" Stiles replied sounding and looking much happier than before.

"I'm all 'bout that bass, bout that bass, no treble"  Jackson sang along trying to make Stiles feel even more better, Stiles just laughed but was surprised because he'd never heard Jackson sing before, and honestly Jackson had a very nice voice, "could he get anymore perfect" Stiles thought to himself.

"come on Stiles sing with me" Jackson said giving Stiles a little nudge.

"I'm bringing booty back Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that No I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat But I'm here to tell ya Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold tonight." You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass" 

As Jackson and Stiles sang along, Jackson decided to head in a different direction than the way to stiles' house while the other boy was distracted. Jackson also sent a quick txt to somebody while they stopped at a red light. 

They came to a stop in a parking lot, Jackson had found a spot and parked. 

"Um why are we at Denny's?" Stiles asked with a questioning look.

"I thought we'd have dinner before I take you home" Jackson replied "now c'mon lets get inside". Stiles gave him a warm smile, happy that Jackson knew him so well to bring him to his fave restaurant.

They headed inside and were seated at a window seat as Jackson had asked for, and as they sat down Danny had brought a big plate of curly fries over for the two of them.

"Hey Danny, I didn't know you worked here"

"Ya, I just started working here not to long ago, now eat up you two, I'll give you guys a few mins to decide what you want to order" Danny replied with his usual happy and nice self.

"So Danny's the one you were txting at the red light, wasn't it?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, I know you love curly fries so I asked him get some ready so when we get here you wouldn't have to wait" Jackson said 

"Aw thanks, thats very thoughtful of you Jackson"

Stiles and Jackson both ordered some burgers and chocolate milk shakes, and they each talked about their anticipation for new episodes of "Awkward" and "The Vampire Diaries" that would be on soon.

They finished their meals off with some ice cream for desert, Jackson also got some sandwiches to go for Stiles to take home for his dad.

Jackson payed the bill and also left a big tip for his best friend Danny of course, and now they were headed off to Stiles' house.

They soon arrived at Stiles' house and Jackson walked him up to his door.

Jackson gave Stiles a nod and said "Goodnight Stiles". "Goodnight Jackson". Jackson was about to turn around and head back to his car, but before he did  "Wait!, Umm, Jackson, before you go, I really want to thank you for what you did back there, and for dinner and everything, your the nicest friend a person could ask for" Stiles said blushing

"Don't mention it Stiles, I would do anything for you, thats what friends are for" Jackson replied looking at him with eyes saying he truly means it.

Just as Jackson was about to say goodbye again, Stiles leapt forward and kissed him. 

Stiles didn't think he'd have it in him to do it, but here he was kissing Jackson.

Jackson kissed back passionately, his tongue moving in sync with Stiles' own.

Just as they parted ways and opened their eyes Stiles quickly said "Well.... bye!" and ran into his house slamming the door.

Leaving Jackson dumbfounded in front of his house. Jackson decided he'd talk about this with Stiles tomorrow so he headed back to his Porsche and drove home.

Stiles ran up to his room, closed the door and slid down behind the door with his hands on his head "OH MY GOD!!! I JUST KISSED JACKSON WHITTEMORE, THEEEE JACKSON WHITTEMORE!"

"OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!???" 

"what if he doesn't like me that way and he just kissed me back to mock me later!!!???, what if this ruins are friendship orrrr what is everyone else going to think??!!, ughhhh my mind is heading in a million different directions!!!, Maybe if I just go to sleep and wake up tomorrow apologize to Jackson about the kiss, & everything will be fine, and then I can just pretend like nothing ever happened".

So thats what Stiles did, he went to sleep in hopes of being able to resolve everything tomorrow.


	4. Roses & Chocolate

Stiles' POV

I woke up to my loud and annoying alarm clock that I really wanted to break sometimes. I quickly turned it off, it was 7:30 am. Plenty of time to get ready for school. 

I took a quick shower while singing Taylor Swifts Blank Space cuz it was stuck in my head, but I didn't mind because Taylor's awesome and so is her music, but thank god my dad wasn't

home to hear me, he had an early shift today, which are the only times I sing in the shower, and nobody has to know.

I finally showered, ate some marshmallow chocolate pop tarts with milk for breakfast, brushed my teeth, and with a lot of effort picked out something decent to wear.

*******************

I got to school and immediately went looking for Jackson so I could somehow talk him into thinking that the kiss last night was a mistake and that I'm sorry and didn't mean for it to happen.

I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him, maybe he's not here yet.

I might as well go to my locker and get my books. As I'm heading towards my locker I see Jackson standing there leaning against my locker and he seems to be holding something behind his

back. "Hey Jackson I've been looking everywhere for you, listen I need to tell you something"

"I wanna tell you something first." "Ever since we kissed last night I can't stop thinking about you, I really want to be with you, I know we'd be risking our friendship but I can't ignore my feelings for you, so..... I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out with me, on a date?" Jackson said nervously while handing me a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolate.

Woah I didn't think Jackson would reciprocate my feelings for him, its a good thing I didn't get to tell him the kiss was a mistake and blah blah blah and screw things up. Plus who would've

thought Jackson would go as far as getting flowers and chocolate to ask me out, it was so romantic, something I only saw in movies and tv shows, I never thought anyone would do it for me.

People might think its cheesy, but cheesy is good, I like cheesy.

I quickly gave him a sweet meaningful kiss "yes of course I'll go out with you Jackson!! and thank you for the chocolate and the roses, they're amazing and so are you "

"your welcome. so what is it you wanted to tell me Stiles?"

"well...... okay so i was gonna tell you the kiss was a mistake and that I'm sorry because I didn't think you would like me the way I like you and I didn't want things to get weird between us, and thats why I quickly ran into my house last night too cuz I didn't know how you'd react."

Jackson quickly smacked my arm " I can't believe you were gonna lie to me and not tell me how you really feel, I would've been really upset, considering I'm really crazy over you, don't ever think that you should hide something from me especially if its important ok? you can always be honest with me and I'll be honest with you"

"ya your right I'm sorry, I promise I'll always be honest with you" I said and then gave him an assuring kiss.

"you better Stilinski" Jackson said pulling me in for another kiss "what time do you want me to pick you up for our date?"

"7 is good" 

"ok Stilinski, I'll be there"

"I'll be waiting" I said as we started to head in different directions towards our class'.

I couldn't wait for school to be over so I can get home and start picking out what I'm going to wear for my date with Jackson!. I can't believe its finally gonna happen after pining for him since 3rd grade.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry I haven't updated in 4ever but life gets in the way. and I know its short, but I'll try to make it longer next time. Also I wanted to say that even though I may not update consistently, I'll never abandon this story. I'll try to update again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You All Liked My Story So Far!! Its My First Attempt At Writing A Fic. Anyway Just Wanted To Say Im Not The Best Writer Sooo Bare With Me, But I Just Really Wanted to Write One Because Theres Not Much Jackson & Stiles Fics out there, And The Ones That Are Out There, That Are Really Good, Unfortunately Are Just Left As Wip's And Never Continue On. Btw If You Have Any Ideas Or Feedback, Questions, Feel Free To Comment.


End file.
